Mistletoe Magic
by ChittiD
Summary: Lucy has always been crushing on Natsu since they first met. She doesn't know how to tell him, and doubts that the dense idiot will even notice her feelings. What she doesnt expect is that Natsu migt have the same feelings for her. Will this Christmas bring miracles and these couples together? Nalu all the way! XD COMPLETE! :D
1. Chapter 1

Mistletoe Magic

Lucy awoke with a smile on her face. She turned towards her calendar. Yes, today was Christmas eve! Chrismas was one of her most favorite holidays. Friends, gifts, cookies and milk, what more would she want?

After a warm shower, Lucy entered her kitchen to grab herself some breakfast. "Hi weirdo!" A certain pink haired male was cooking something on her stove. "Hi nats—HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE AGAIN?!" Lucy jumped. "Lucy, we were just- "I don't want to hear you! Out! Now!" Lucy pointed to the door. Natsu made a puppy face, slumped and walked out of her house.

Inside the house, Lucy giggled. She was crushing on him for a long time now. But of course, that dense idiot had no clue. But her crush wasn't that big that she would allow him to jump in her house anytime he wanted. She sighed. If there was only a way to see if he liked her back. Lucy brushed off the thought. Tomorrow was Christmas and she needed to buy presents for the whole guild as well as her spirits. She had better get moving.

**Natsu Pov**

"Merry Early Chrismas everybody!" Natsu jumped from one table to another in excitement. "Get off the tables flame-head!" Gray fullbuster yelled. "Don't tell me what to do ice-princess, why don't ya go build a snowman?" Natsu smirked. "What am i? Elsa?" Gray was getting angry now.

"Well maybe you are!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Bring it on!"

"Ahem ahem." The scarlet haired warrior came between Natsu and Gray.

"Erza!" both of them squeeked.

"Today is Christmas eve. I don't want any fighting today, do we understand?! Now go help Mira with the Christmas party arrangements, Natsu I will kill you if you burn down a single decoration, and Gray, find your clothes!"

"Aye sir!" both of them said together.

After helping out with the party arrangements, Natsu had to go Christmas shopping alone since Happy was with Wendy and Carla.

Natsu walked along the path as he thought about what to gift everyone. Happy, Erza, Gray,Lucy, Gramps, Macau, Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Asuka and the rest of the guild members.

At the end of the day he had bought gifts for everyone except Lucy.

He knew she'd love a key or something, but he wanted to give her something special. Something that she'd forgive all the times natsu's jumped in her house. Something that would always remind her of him. Something that'd tell her how special she was to him. Something that would tell her how much he liked her.

**Lucy Pov**

After shopping, she arrived at the guild. She was still upset that she didn't get anything for Natsu. She wondered what she was going to do. At the guild, she saw Natsu standing at the Request board. _A job on Christmas Eve?_ She tapped his shoulder. "Lucy I found an easy job for us that pays a lot!" He looked excited. "Natsu, but— "Lucy, I promise, we'll get back in an hour." He assured. She looked at him, his smile, his onyx eyes, and- Natsu snapped in her face. "Lucy, are you okay?" Lucy snapped out of her daze, "yes." She said. Natsu's face lit up. "Lets go!"

Lucy had no clue that THIS was what she had signed up for. Natsu sat in a chair wearing a white beard and a santa suit. Another cute child came on his lap. "And what would you like for Christmas little man?" The child whispered something in Natsu's ear. Natsu's face drooped. But then he forced a smile at the little boy again and hugged him. The boy got off Natsu's lap looking extremely happy. Lucy, dressed as an elf, smiled sweetly and gave the boy a candycane. She smiled. They were finally done. She looked back at Natsu. He had this kind of sadness on his face that she couldn't decipher. "Natsu, What did that little kid ask for?" Natsu hesitated, and pulled off his beard. "He…asked for his father…to come back…" Natsu put on his old vest once again and held his scarf in his hand. Lucy could see him trying not to tear up, and gave him a hug. Natsu held Lucy tight. Lucy felt a hot tear going down her bare back. She too had lost both her parents…she understood Natsu's pain. She then forced a smile. "We will find his dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

I want to thank all of you guys for at least reading my stories! And id especially like to thank Sweetmama909 for giving me tips on how to make my story better!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail (If I did, Nalu would've been SO official by now)

After assuring the dragon slayer that they'd find the boy's father tomorrow, Lucy went home and took a nice, long bath before going to bed. _I still haven't bought a present for Natsu…_the blonde had no clue what to buy for the pink-headed idiot. Food? No. he eats a lot of that every day. She wanted to give him something he'd never forget. Finally, the chocolate eyed girl was getting sleepy, thinking about gifts. She got out of the marble tub and dried herself off.

In her room she took out a piece of paper and started writing, _Dear Mama, Guess what happened today…_ She wrote about the boy, and Christmas eve and her boy troubles. If only her mama was still alive…Lucy still remembered that rainy day her mother was placed into a coffin, and buried. She remembered placing some red roses over her grave, then crying there for hours…she wanted to say so much to her, sorry for all the bad things she had said or done, Thank you for all the good values Layla taught her…and oh so much more…so much more….. Then Lucy slapped herself.

She remembered one thing her mom had taught her. Instead of crying over whats already gone, she must think positive and all the good that has happened to her. If her parents were still alive, she might've never got to join this guild. Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Lucy would have never met them, she would've been wearing a gown attending some….tea party! The celestial mage looked upon the sky through her window. A smile grew on her face. Everything that happens, happens for a reason. And if fate allows it, the little boy will find his father. Lucy smiled. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched her pillow.

Natsu paced at his home. "What the hell am I supposed to get for lucy?" Happy sat on his kitchen counter eating fish. "You don't have to get her something awesome." Natsu walked up to happy "Yes I do! She's done so much for me!" Happy sqeeled "YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE HER!" The dragonslayer's face turned as pink as his hair and his ears got really hot. "Why you little….." Natsu chased happy all over the house. "Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- "SHUT UP HAPPY!" Happy flew out his window, "Natsu, I'm going to go visit my Ecceed family in Edolas for Christmas, seeya!" Natsu sighed. Then an idea popped into Natsu's head. He knew exactly what to gift Lucy for Christmas. He grinned and jumped into bed. He couldn't wait for tomorrow's party!

Lucy woke up to carolers singing down the street. She looked out her window, It was snowing! She smiled ear to ear, took a quick shower, and put on her Christmas outfit. She wore a cute, red, spaghetti-strap, crop-top with a snowman on the front, and for her bottoms, she wore a red miniskirt.

She was admiring herself in the mirror when she heard a thud and a crash. She ran to her living room. "NATSU!" she yelled. Natsu was on the floor, with books all over the floor. "Natsu, I want an explanation— Natsu was staring at lucy with his mouth wide open….she looked hot.

The blonde headed mage blushed. "Lucy…I uh…um...came here to…..er…" Even Natsu couldn't understand what he was trying to say. "Uh….You wanted to look for the boy's father….?" Natsu nodded. "Well, let's go then." Lucy grabbed her coat, some boots, and headed out the door.

"Uh Luce..?"

"Yeah Natsu?"

"Merry Christmas!"

Lucy smiled "You too." She got up and got ready to go.

"One more thing!"

"Go on Nats"

"You look….amazing"

"Thanks." Lucy blushed._ Maybe this idiot wasn't that dense after all._

Outside, Everything looked beautiful, the sidewalks were covered with snow, Every bakery smelled like cinnamon and gingerbread cookies, there were cute Christmas decorations in everybody's yards, It was the perfect Christmas.

Both of them entered the mall where they were doing a job yesterday. The phone number of each kid who took a picture with santa was listed next to the picture. "Look!" The onyx eyed mage pointed to the picture with the same boy. Lucy smiled. They called up the number.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered at the other end.

"Uh this is Santa and—"Natsu!" Lucy hissed, and she snatched the phone fromhis hand.

"Um hi, im Lucy, and I wanted to talk about your son—

"My son? I don't have a son."

"Yeah….wait WHAT?" Lucy's eyes bulged out. Natsu was playing with the ornaments on a plastic Christmas tree.

"Miss, you might have the wrong number…."

"Uh are you 012-345-6789?"

"Yes, but I run a small orphanage over here and—

"Or..Orphanage…?"

"Yes! An orphanage, what do you want?" The lady on the phone was losing her patience.

Lucy dropped the phone. Natsu left the small gift ornament and walked over to the shocked blonde. "Luce? Luce!" Natsu shook her, "What did she say?"

Lucy's chocolate eyes were watering up now. She ran out the mall, with Natsu trailing behind her. "Luce! Wait up! What's wrong?"

The celestial mage finally stopped at the middle of the bridge next to her house. She looked down at her crying reflection her tear dropped in the river. Even though it was snowing, the river was still unfrozen. Lucy closed her eyes and opened them, to find Natsu's reflection next to hers.

"Luce…"

Lucy looked Natsu in the eye. "The boy…..he lives in an orphanage!"

Natsu stood there…in shock…The boy wanted his father…..where….and how was he supposed to do that….He looked at Lucy's crying face.

He cupped her face, and brought it close, they were inches apart and their breath mingled. There were tear streaks on her face, and the crying made her mascara run. Natsu sighed.

"Lucy. Its Christmas…a miracle had happened on this day. And if god wishes, it can happen again."

**Who can guess what's going to happen?**

**Thanks guys! And leave an awesome review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Yolo – You Obviously Love Oreos**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail (do I gotta do this for every single chappy?)

Lucy smiled at what the dragonslayer had said. Natsu slowly pulled Lucy closer…

*RING* *RING* The blonde mage's phone rang.

Both, Natsu and Lucy suddenly pulled away. The dragonslayer looked away and pretended to notice the snowlakes.

The blonde picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Miss Lucy Heartfilia?" a man replied.

"Yes? Who's this?"

"I've gotten a complaint from the landowner that you haven't paid the rent of your apartment this month."

Lucy slapped her palm on her forehead. "Dang it. I forgot again. Sorry."

"Miss Heartfilia, this is the third time it has happened and you must pay a fine."

"A fine?" her eyeballs popped out of her head.

"I'm sorry, but it's a legal procedure. You must fill out some forms and pay a fine of one-hundred and fifty jewels."

"ONE-HUNDRED AND FIFTY JEWELS?" Lucy yelled.

People around her started to stare. Natsu gave her a concerned look.

"F-Fine." Lucy whispered into her receiver.

"Uh okay then, if you're free, you can come to the tax center right now."

The mage sighed. "I'll be there in a few."

She walked up to the pink haired dragon slayer. "We're going to the taxes center."

He smirked. "Forgot to pay the rent again?"

Lucy nodded sadly.

"C'mon be positive Luce!"

"What's so positive in paying rent, and a fine on top huh?"

Natsu shrugged.

"I'm all fired up!...Well not really."

The blonde giggled. .

Natsu's insides got all tingly when he would make her laugh.

When they arrived at the tax center there was only one man sitting there. Of-course. It was Christmas!

She walked up to the man at the window.

"Merry Christmas! Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia I suppose?"

Both mages blushed a bright pink.

"Oh no, he's just a friend!"

Natsu scowled. _Just a friend_.

"I'm sorry then!" The man took out some forms and handed them to Lucy.

She took out a pen and started filling stuff in.

Natsu's eyes wandered all over the place_, _till something caught his eye.

Inside the man's window cabin thingy, there was a picture of a boy.

It was the same boy, but looked a bit younger….the same exact boy who had sat on Natsu's lap and asked for his father. The boy who was orphaned….

The dragonslayer slammed his fist on the table. The blonde female jerked up.

"Nats-

"Sir, who is that boy in the picture there, and how is he related to you?"

The man looked up at the slightly crumbled picture, and you could see the tears well up in his eyes. He was lost in the picture for a while. Then he finally spoke.

"That is kirito…my son...I lost him a few years ago at the rainbow cherry blossom festival…I should've never left his hand! I just—

"Oh my god!" Lucy gabbed Natsu's vest, "That's him! That's the boy! Him!"

The man at the counter looked anxious. "What? My boy? You've seen him somewhere?"

"Yes! He came to the mall with an orphanage and he asked Natsu—

"Orphanage? They put him in an orphanage?! My son! Which one? Which orphangage is it?!" The man immediately ran out his cabin with a coat.

"Luce call them up and ask for their address!"

The blonde mage nodded and called the same number from her phone history.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's me Luc—

"You again! Stop pestering me! What do you want?"

"Um can I have the address of your orphanage?"

"What do you need the address for?! You want to rob it or something? Huh?-

"NO MISS! I WANT TO ADOPT A KID! FOR THE SAKE OF PETE'S LOVE, WHERE THE HECK IS YOUR ORPHANAGE?"

After Lucy got the address, she put the phone in her purse and looked at the two males staring at her.

"Lucy you're married!?" asked the pink haired idiot.

"No! why would you think that?"

"Well you did say you wanted to adopt a kid, your boyfriend was just worried!"

Natsu smirked.

"Lets just go already!"

The three of them walked down to the orphanage. There was a blue haired woman with a red cape, standing at the entrance.

"You're a human!"

Natsu grinned. "Yeah! So are you!"

"I hate humans! Get out!"

Suddenly, a black headed kid peered out from behind the woman.

When he saw the man, his head popped up and the boy turned out to be Kirito. The boy hesitated for a second, as if checking to be sure that it was his father, then ran towards his father with tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face. "Papa!" his father got on his knees and gathered his boy into a big hug. Natsu and Lucy stood by, watching the two reunite, laugh, and hug. It was beautiful.

Finally the man got up. "Natsu and Lucy, this is the best Christmas gift a man could get for Christmas, may god bless you both! You helped me find my son! I don't know how I can thank you! Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Aw thanks, but we have a party at our guild to attend."

"I completely understand." The man smiled.

Kirito came running up to Natsu. "Hey! Aren't you the same Santa from yesterday?"

Natsu crouched down and ruffled the 5 year-old boy's hair. "Sure am."

Kirito pointed at the blonde haired mage. "And she's the elf!"

Lucy blushed. "That's me!"

"Thank you Santa you made my wish come true!" Kirito hugged Natsu.

The pink-haired santa smiled. "You're a nice kid."

"I can't believe it! We actually found his dad!" Lucy was walking on the edge of the sidewalk next to the river. Natsu was dropping her off.

"Careful Luce, you might fall." He warned.

Lucy snickered, "I haven't fallen in so many years, what makes you think I'll— the mage's foot slipped on a piece of ice, she lost her balance, Natsu grabbed her by the waist, pulled himself behind her and stopped her from falling in the freezing cold water.

"I saved your life, you owe me." Natsu smirked.

Lucy scowled.

Then Natsu's foot slipped, he tightened his grip around Lucy, bad idea, and he pulled Lucy into the water with him, with a splash.

Natsu broke through, and spit out the water. Since he was a Fire Dragon Slayer, the cold never affected him, even if it was -20 degree cold.

"Luce? I guess we're even now!" Natsu unclogged the water from his ears. "Oye! Luce! This ain't funny!"

Now the mage was very worried. He plunged down inside the water and saw Lucy somewhere at the bottom of the river. She looked limp and her eyes were closed, her coat wasn't on her and she was wearing a crop top! She must've been frozen by now! Natsu quickly wrapped his arms around her, hoping to give her some of his heat.

He pulled her up to the surface, "Luce? You alright?" she was literally blue, her eyes opened slowly. "Lucy you're alive!" He hugged her tight.

"N-n-n-Na-t-s-s-u." She was shivering so bad, "T-t-ta-k-ke m-me ho-home"

"Heck yeah!" Natsu carried her home.

**One Hour Later**

Natsu and Lucy sat on a couch with a blanket watching _Home Alone_

"Natsu, what's the time?"

"5:00"

The blonde jumped off the couch, "Dude! The Guild Christmas party is like, in ten minutes!"

Lucy shoved Natsu out of her house and started to get ready. Her crop top and skirt must've dried by now.

She stopped in her tracks. She still hadn't got anything for Natsu.

Natsu didn't wear anything special for Christmas. He was still confused over what to get for Lucy. He looked out at the wreaths, and inflatable snowmen in everybody's yards.

His doorbell rang. Natsu answered. It was a man selling Christmas things.

"Uh…no thanks I'll pass."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yeah."

"Well, merry Chistmas!"

"You too!"

Natsu closed his door, and noticed a mistletoe peeking out. He opened the door and picked it up. "Excuse me! Christmas dude!"

The man who was selling the stuff turned around.

"You dropped this mistletoe!" The pink haired male waved it in the air.

"Keep it as a gift from me! Merry Christmas!"

Natsu smiled, "Merry Christmas!" he looked at the mistletoe and smiled. He knew exactly what to give Lucy for Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the beautiful reviews ppl!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail

Lucy arrived at the guild with presents in her bags. As usual the guild was as noisy as ever. Natsu and Gray arguing, Mira greeting everyone with hot chocolate, Wendy and Romeo setting up some Christmas mini games, Levy practicing a speech, Gajeel on stage, trying to get some attention, Others exchanging gifts, It truly was the most perfect Christmas.

"Lu-chan!" Levy ran up to her best friend "Merry Christmas Lu-Chan!"

"You too Levy!" Lucy gave the blue haired girl a hug.

"Look what I got for you!" Levy dug in her pockets and took out a small box, "Open it!"

The chocolate eyed girl smiled. She took of the red ribbon and opened the box, a smile lit up her face, "Oh Levy! It's a gate key for the mirror!"

"Yep! I knew you'd love it! It can give you the perfect look, for the perfect occasion, at the perfect time!"

"I got you something too!" The blonde took out a book from one of her bags and handed it to Levy.

"Lu-Chan! It's a book that gives information on all kinds of forbidden spells, this must've cost a fortune! I can't accept it!"

"I'm not taking it back. Lucy stuffed her hands in her pocket."

"Alright, I'll keep it." Levy smiled and ran off to listen to Gajeel sing.

Lucy turned and bumped right into Natsu.

"Natsu you jer—

"Lucy! Hi! Are ya feeling better?"

"Yep."

Suddenly there was a squealing sound of the microphone which caught the whole guild's attention. It was Gajeel.

"Alright listen people!"

"Gajeel—

"Later shrimp.

"It's Christmas and no one is singing. So I will. Sing with me, or else!"

" AYE SIR" yelled the whole guild.

Suddenly there was a burst of music from the speakers …

'Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh…'

The whole guild sang with joy and giggles everywhere! It was amazing!

Mira Jane and Master came on stage for a Christmas speech.

"I am proud." Master started, "I always knew Fairy Tail would be the number one guild in Fiore. Ive see all my children work hard, and play hard. This guild, and your guildmaster, have always been easy going, and all the fights and brawls in this guild, are what make this guild FAIRY TAIL!"

Everyone cheered and hurraed, giving everyone gifts, hugs, friendly punches, and wishes, it was Christmas and it was beautiful.

Lucy grabbed a plate with two slices of pepperoni pieces when she was going to sit at a table.

As she set down her plate, strong, muscular arms encircled her waist, clamped her mouth and pulled her into a small corner of the guild.

As soon as the person unclamped the blonde's mouth, she started to scream.

"Abduction! Kidnap!"

"Shhhh"

The celestial wizard felt Natsu's warm fingers linger near her lips. She sucked her breath in.

"Hey, don't pass out on me."

The blonde mage could see the pink haired dude smirking at her.

"Luce, I have something for you."

"Oh Natsu, I completely forgot to get a gift for yo—

"Oh please don't you wanna know what it is?"

"Yeah…what is it?"

Natsu smiled, "Look up."

The blonde tilted her head up to see a mistletoe hanging on a string above them.

"It's a mistle—

Before Lucy could complete her sentence, her lips were on Natsu's and they were melting into a soft, warm kiss.

After what seemed like forever, Natsu slowly pulled away.

Lucy was blushing all shades of red. The dragonslayer slid one arm around the blond's bare waist, and placed the other one on her cheek.

"I love you, ever since the day you bought me food at haregon."

Lucy giggled, and played with his black vest. "Me too."

Natsu smiled. "Now can you give me my gift?"

The chocolate eyed girl was confused at first then grinned. "Sure." She carefully placed a kiss on his cheek.

The pink haired idiot grinned, his usual big toothy grin and pulled Lucy out of the corner. There was some Christmas pop music playing, and everyone was shaking out their moves. Gray had created a disco ball made of ice hung in the center of the guild, the blue and purple dots shone all over the place. It was a full party and everyone was enjoying. It was the perfect Christmas scene. Especially for Natsu and Lucy.

**Omg yay! My First Fanfic! Please let me know how it was and ways to improve! **

**Leave an awesome review for me to read **


End file.
